After the Rain
by IzayoiLicht
Summary: Soraru X Mafumafu Soraru try to bring back his smile, will Mafu realize his feelings? Quick short story. Fluff between the two.


It was sunny morning, Mafumafu woke up with the lousy alarm clock. "Hhhnn" He stretched his arms and turned to get his phone, his movement froze as he saw large figure of a man trying to cuddle closer to himself. "W..W-WHAT!"

"...You're loud..." He rolled to the other side pulling the sheets over his head. Quickly Mafumafu pulled the sheets away. The man in the bed got up, yawning sleepily. "What is it? Something wrong?" The man looked at Mafumafu with squinting eyes. "S..S-Soraru-san why are you in my bed..." Confused at the situation, Soraru still didn't really care about the question he asked instead he immediately pulled Mafumafu down and begin snoring lightly; still embracing the younger one. Mafumafu's ears became so warm as his heart exploded. "SORARU-SAN! Wake up!" The voice so loud to the point, himself was also deaf for a minute. Soraru finally got up properly, still moving according to what he want. Walked over to the bathroom, then to the kitchen and towards the fridge for milk. Mafumafu still confused, he took one deep breath and stood up. "Soraru san, why are you here?" Soraru placed down the milk and stared at him for almost past minute. With a frown he asked; "You don't remember?"

'...Remember? What remember?...Last night...Soraru san came to have a drink and to play games...then' In a deep thought, Soraru chuckled at Mafumafu's various reactions. He slowly walked in front of him, still unnoticed of himself, Mafumafu kept recalling his memories last night. "Whatever..." Soraru pulled Mafumafu and threw him into the bathroom; "Wha-"

"Hurry and get ready, we're heading out!" Soraru still chuckling softly. With a confused situation, Mafumafu decided to listen to Soraru...From the moment he met Soraru, somehow he never was able decline or reject whatever he says.

_After 15 minute..._

"Soraru san?..."

"Ready? Let's go." Soraru closed the door behind, ready to head somewhere Mafumafu never knew. "...ummmm...where are we going?" Walking steadily behind him, he questioned...who knows how many times have he asked the same question. What he got was nothing. By the time they stepped into the busy Shinjuku, Mafumafu was getting anxious and worried. First; Soraru wasn't answering his questions, second; don't know where he was going, third; there are too many people.  
As they emerged into the crowds at the train station, more and more people begun to walk past by. Of course, rush hour is always busy. By the corner of the station, uproar begin to catch passerby's attention. Mafumafu also stopped his steps and watched the commotion within the people.

"HE TOUCHED ME IN THE TRAIN! THIS GUY IS A MOLESTER!" One woman who seems (very) little crazy, shouting loud as she can, and pointing her finger at one man who seems VERY normal, a type of guy who you see them anywhere during rush hour. Nerdy glasses, clean suits, and slicked back hair. He seems little wimpy too. No matter what she says, from Mafumafu's eyes, he didn't seem like the type to do such thing to a woman. She wasn't even _**'PRETTY'** _However she also seemed like she wasn't lying.  
"Tsk"  
Sound of annoyed tongue click caught Mafumafu's attention. Immediately he realized; 'It must be him...' The shady man standing **RIGHT **next to him sensed the eyeof the young boy next to him. "What'tchu lookin at!" Flinched Mafumafu replied quickly as he can. "Nothing!" As he was about to turn his head, stranger grabbed his arm, disgusted at the sensation on his arm right away. "Boy, when i see ya close... pretty cute. Are ya alone? Do you wanna to go somewhere fun with me?"  
"No thank you. Please let go." With the coldest tone he can make, he shook off the stranger's hand. However his grip was tight that it poorly failed. Flustered look escalated the man to huddle more closer, pulling him out. ""Awe, ya scared?" With his most strength he had, he applied break on his leg, trying to get away from him. Failed again by losing his balance, falling hard onto the ground. Mafumafu closed his eyes shut in fear, calling over and over for his name: "Soraru san...Soraru san!..." He looked around, getting little nauseous at the people swarming in his eyes. The sound begin to dissipate as his eyes couldn't focus whats in front of him. Sudden realization of _Loneliness_ hit him. Mafumafu continued to call his name; "..Soraru san...Sora-" His eyes begin to form tears, heart pounding faster.

In a quick second when another strong arm pulled Mafumafu backwards, his back leaning on someone else. The sensation was 360 degrees different from the perverted stranger. It was warm and safe. The person behind slapped the grip off of his arm, leaving a faint red mark. "Go away" One word shook the man away. Mafumafu looked back, there stood Soraru who was breathing heavily like a madman. It was his first time seeing Soraru out of character, it was almost too frightening. Usually he is calm and collected. Soraru tried to composed himself...which failed. His emotions were storming around with madness and annoyance. He pulled frozen Mafumafu into a tight hug. "Geez,...where have you been? I was looking all over for you." Mafumafu's tears fell one after another, embracing back. His voice felt it was reached. Every time, Soraru was there for him. No matter where or when, he was Mafumafu's personal hero. "..B-because you walk so fast! Waaaaaaaaaaa" Without caring the people's glances, Soraru kept his arm around the fragile boy, gently patting his back. "Sorry, sorry. Don't cry...you're not alone anymore." After a minute, Mafumafu calmed down, slightly red from the embarrassment. Soraru and Mafumafu moved forward and realizing he had not let go of his hand. It was tightly gripped. Averting that fact that they were still holding hands in the public, Mafumafu asked "...So are you gonna tell me where we are headed?"

"Somewhere fun." Soraru smirked. "...Fun? Can you just tell me where we're going?" The silence continue, and shrugged anyway. Mafumafu felt good, as Soraru's hands were nice and cool. In this hot day like today, it was like holding onto an ice pack. 'I wonder why I feel relaxing whenever I'm with him?' Mafumafu's mind played around with question that he never have thought before.

"Here we are. Look" Soraru pulled Mafumafu in front of him. There he saw a big gate that says: **WELCOME TO AKIBA AMUSEMENT PARK!**

"...Soraru san...This is the place that was on TV! Are we going in there? LET'S GO!" Mafumafu's eyes sparkled immediately; this time, Mafumafu was the lead, pulling Soraru's hand. But soon stopped by the biggest surprise of all. There in front of him stood, Urata, Sakata, Luz, and Amatsuki.  
"Mafu! You're late!" Sakata yelled.  
"Sakatan ..Urata, Luz, Ama chan...what are you doing here?" Taken aback from the sudden surprise. Mafumafu turned behind and looked at Soraru with questioning expression. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Soraru pulled Mafumafu.

As soon as they went in, Mafumafu was all excited, even forgetting about the earlier event that happened. All Soraru hear is positive screaming and his own name. He loved when Mafumafu call his own name with his harmonious tone. Sweet and filled with lots of warmth.

Soraru had planned this surprise from last night, right after certain event that happened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey, you should sleep in your own bed."

"hnm...No! I like it here." Mafumafu rolled on top of Soraru's lap. "Hey...Mafu...Hey.." By the time Soraru said his third 'Hey' Mafumafu was sleeping soundly. Soraru caressed his face, chuckling at his innocent face. He gently carried him like a princess, walked towards his room and to his bed. Mafumafu weighted like a feather, it was easy for **even **Soraru who was like a wimpiest man in the Utaite group (stereotypical). Then he gently laid him down. As he was about to leave, sobbing noise came from the latter's lips.

'Nnnn...hic...hnn' Soraru worriedly walked over.

"What's wrong? Is there something you need?"

"...Don't leave me alone..." sobs calming down the second his hand locked into Soraru's. He had known Mafumafu for quite a while now, but there were few times when he had broken down from the past trauma. Trauma that Mafumafu never opened up to...even with Soraru as well. Time to time, he hear the cries that was never known by Mafumafu himself.

Soraru was stuck beside his bed with locked hands. All he could do was to sneak beside him, embracing another with much warmth and love he can give.

Soraru have recently felt the 'Love' towards Mafumafu. The moment he realized his own feeling, he was dedicated to protect him from whatever harm he was going to face.

Now tomorrow was a big day for Soraru. It was a special day for him, especially for Mafumafu. Sudden idea popped into his head, remembering that Mafumafu was all excited to go to the new amusement park. However when Soraru stated that 'Why not?' Mafumafu never really answered back. It stilled burned into his memory of the solemn smile that the latter gave him.

He quickly booked a ticket for two and contacted the fellow friends for the surprise plan. Immediately he got a reply of a big **'YES'** from the four. To one of them, he asked a quick favor.

With a concrete plan in his head, he fell asleep.

**_BACK TO PRESENT_**

Sakata and Mafumafu ran; attractions to another. Urata, Amatsuki, Luz and Soraru followed them with a hurry. Urata as usual complaining at Sakata's choices of ride. TALL, LONG, BIG, ROLLER-COASTERS. Soraru was pretty much petrified at what he was involved in. Of course; he was afraid of heights.

5 hours of screaming, running, and screaming passed. Soraru was proud of his decision of bringing him here as he was melting from the big smiles Mafumafu was expressing openly. The 6 boys stood in front of the last attraction. Sakata was clinging onto Urata's sleeve. "Are we really going in there?" Sakata shivering in cold sweat. He loves scary rides but not **haunted mansion.**

Luz silently hid behind everyone, meanwhile Amatsuki was flowing with happiness. Luz was just like a Bambi. Slightly tall though. He just love this airhead boy of theirs. On the other hand, Mafumafu was squealing over the situation. Still scared of ghost but he is the type who love thrills but Soraru was still poker faced. Hidden under the mask, had blush across his cheeks. Couldn't focus on the attraction; but Mafumafu's interwoven fingers that was unconsciously done. Luz has been always the role of natural airhead but Mafumafu can sometimes be more than Luz.

"Okay, lets go in." Urata taking over the lead. "D-don't be s-se-separated!" Sakata was holding onto Urata so hard, kept making him trip. "Oi! Stop pushing me!" Urata fired back.

"Soraru san, thank you. Thank you for bringing me here." Mafumafu turned back for a quick glance, however it was too dark to see his face. One thing he knew for sure was that Mafumafu was enjoying his time with his friends. And that was the one of the important thing Soraru need Mafumafu to know. That 'He was not alone'... Mafumafu ran towards the others. Giving a quick surprise for Sakata who was freaking out. "WAH! Don't scared me like that!"

"Hahahahahaha, you're such a scaredy cat."

"I can't help it, I just hate ghosts! You might get possessed you know!" Sakata cried. It was the same situation over and over every time. Mafumafu could not stop teasing him, as he was such a simpleton; it was just easy type of person to pick on. "Stop weeping already, nothing will happen if you just stay with me." Urata patted Sakata's head. "Wow, cheesy lines there. Visual is always contradicting your speech Urata kun" Amatsuki snickered. "Shut up. In another year or so, my height is going to be as yours!"

Throughout horror of screaming and jumping in the mansion, they finally reached to the exit. Soraru who got out last pulled Mafumafu back, causing him to stumble slightly. "Whats wrong?" Mafumafu looked behind, seems little worried. Urata yelled across surprising the rest; "Don't worry about us. It's almost time." Urata tapped his invisible watch. The redhead beside Urata questioned; "Huh? What time? Something's happening?"  
"Just between me and Soraru san." Urata winked the other. With a rare smile on Soraru's face, everyone paused. "Soraru! Do your best!" Urata shouted for the last time.

"Oh well...Let's go eat and wait for them." Sakata moved along with nodding Luz. However behind them Amatsuki questioned; "What happened just now?"  
"Its his present."  
"Oh~...I see. That why today..." Urata nodded.

_**Meanwhile~**_

Without caring what Mafumafu had on his face, he headed towards the Ferris wheel. "What's happening. Where are we going?" Mafumafu wasn't struggling to run away but he looked little terrified for Soraru not answering him at all. "Soraru san? Soraru san!"

As he arrived, Soraru went inside the Ferris wheel; dragging perplexed Mafumafu in.  
"Soraru san, this is..." His heart begin to pound harder as they sat down in the ferris wheel, Soraru looked at Mafumafu's eyes.  
"What is this...Is something wrong? You're being different today. Its like-" sudden sigh discontinued his sentence.

"Mafu, I love you."

"Wha-" Before he can finish, soft lips touched gently to his. Creaking sound echoed withing the moving Ferris wheel. All they can hear was their quiet breathing. Soraru slowly separated, holding tight. Looking at his overflowing tears, probably many questions were going through his mind that he couldn't possibly answer at the moment. "So-Soraru san. Why me?" Mafumafu looked down. He didn't understand...Not just the fact that his mind always replayed the image of Soraru, but why does he love someone like himself. "Mafu, it's not why me. I love you because it's you. I wanted you to know that I'm so happy to have met you. You aren't alone" Soraru caressed his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Soraru san, when I close my eyes you always seem to appear in mind. Does this mean the same as you?"  
"Mafu, that's something I can't answer for you." Mafumafu touched his lips. "Can I have another one?" Mafumafu tilted his head. "Of course." Soraru answered with confidence. Soraru pulled the other one closer giving him a gentle peck. "Soraru san, when did you start liking me? I never done anything charming you know." Chuckle came from Soraru as he looked at Mafumafu amused. "I wonder?"  
The silent spark caught the older one's eyes. "Mafu look." pointing towards the window. Beautiful flower bloomed in the sky. Mafumafu's eyes lit up with more excitement just like a child...and with overflowing happiness. The dark sky lit brighter and brighter as the fireworks envelop the view. "WOW! Soraru san! Look!" While holding hands, Soraru whispered into his ears. His voice sounded deep and loving, forcing Mafumafu to crack a smile.

_"Happy Birthday."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic! It was a first time doing a one shot...I hope it made sense .  
I'm truly sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos.  
It would be great if you can Review, Like, and Follow.  
Arigatou gozaimasu! **


End file.
